


In the Present

by WildwingSuz



Series: Future, Present, and Past [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully’s early morning reunion after they go on the run after The Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to PG-rated “To The Future”.
> 
> I figured, what the hell. I already had the sex scene plotted from the previous story, so why not do it? And then make this a triptych of stories? No reason not to, so here’s the plotless smut part. More plot and exposition in the third, From the Past.
> 
> Spoilers: Vague for The Truth; you should have seen that to understand where this takes place at.

In the Present  
By Suzanne Feld  
Rated NC-17

 

As I pushed her robe apart Scully undid the belt and then turned on her side, reaching for me and tugging at the bottom of my shirt. Sliding my arm out from under her neck I sat up and pulled off the sleep-wrinkled grey t-shirt, then laid back and wriggled out of my jeans and underwear. By the time they’d flown over the side of the bed to join our other clothes, she had squirmed out of the robe’s arms and was now as bare as I and laying on her back.

“God you’re fucking beautiful,” I said unthinkingly as I ran my hand down between her breasts to rest on her soft belly. Her body had changed a lot from the lithe, toned figure that had met my eyes the first time we’d had sex, but even so I loved her that much more. Her breasts were larger and softer, laying back to the sides more than they had the last time I’d seen them, lightly traced with bluish veins beneath the milky skin, her nipples darker and larger. Her hips were definitely wider, though that only made her already-tiny waist look even smaller. As far as I was concerned she had bounced back from having the baby in an amazing way and was no less attractive to me at all—perhaps, even, a little more.

She blushed, lifting one hand to my face and caressing my jaw. “Thanks for saying so, but I know I’m no spring flower anymore.”

I lightly traced the faint stretch marks that marred her lower belly. “You got these carrying our child—I love them, and you, and him,” I said, looking down at her and holding her eyes. “There is nothing about you and the way you look that I don’t love, Scully. Trust me on this.”

“Ah, Mulder, you old snake charmer,” she said, her cheeks and upper chest reddening even more. “Work your magic on me.”

“Gladly.” 

* * *

Although I was self-conscious about my body because Mulder hadn’t seen me naked since William’s birth, I knew I had to get over it; I suspected that doing it immediately would be the best way, and it turned out that I was right. He loved to watch us whether in a mirror or us touching ourselves or looking at his cock going in and out of me, and if my body bothered him now then I needed to know it right away because that would certainly change our upcoming sex life.

Thank God that didn’t seem to be the case. 

He spread his big, warm hand out over my belly and leaned over, kissing me with a passion and intensity that made heat spread through me like I was a volcano warming up its magma. I sank both hands into his dark hair and held his head to me; his hair was as soft as I remembered, of a different, softer texture than mine and so silky that I was often jealous of it. But now I was concentrating on his mouth and getting my tongue as deeply inside it as I could even while he was doing the same. 

Then he moved his hand down, sliding it past my mons and to my labia. With the practiced touch that we had perfected over the short time we’d had together he fingered my folds, spreading around the moisture I was copiously generating the more he touched and kissed me. 

I moaned into his mouth, raised one knee and bucked my hips as he slid one long finger into my body and he broke the kiss, panting as his morning-stubbled jaw rasped lightly against my cheek. “God, Scully, I had forgotten how good you feel,” he muttered, his voice low and hoarse in my ear as his fingers worked me, the others rubbing as the middle one went in and out. “There’s just no way to really remember this no matter how hard I try.”

I couldn’t have formed a coherent word if I’d had a gun to my head, but Mulder loved to talk in bed and I enjoyed listening to him—and luckily he didn’t seem to mind that I couldn’t. Clearly my body spoke for me.

But that thought, of course, brought up another problem. Even if he still loved me on the outside, how much had I changed inside? Had my vagina become noticeably looser after William’s birth? I hadn’t had an episiotomy and torn during the delivery so they’d had to do some reconstructive work afterward, and had assured me that I’d be as good as new. But was that the truth? And if it wasn’t, would he notice?

* * *

I almost couldn’t believe how Scully was responding to my clumsy caresses; I felt like a virgin schoolboy fumbling around a woman’s body for the first time, it had been so long since we’d made love. Perhaps only two years, but it seemed like forever. 

Luckily it didn’t seem to be that way for Scully; as we breathed jointly, cheeks pressed together, she moved her hands from my head and began her own journey on my body. God, it felt good. No one but myself had touched me over the last couple of years and who can ever truly caress themselves like a lover can? 

One of her hands curled around the back of my neck, fingernails scraping gently across the skin just below my hair and sending tiny thrills down my spine. The other brushed across my chest, then moved up to my side and caressed down to my hip, resting there as her body undulated in counterpart to my strokes in and out of her. Then she reached down and very gently but firmly stroked my steel-hard cock from head to base, causing me to gasp in her ear. It was all I could do to keep my attention on her while she was touching me like that, but I wanted so badly for this to be good for her that I forced myself to. She was moaning softly under her breath and I wanted to make her lose control and scream, if I could.

I needed to see her, I realized. I carefully moved my face away from hers knowing that my cheeks had to be like Brillo pads even though I’d shaved after my shower the night before, and looked down at her to find her gazing up at me with the most erotically charged look I had ever seen in my life. She was gently holding my cock near the base, just enough that I could feel it and it made me almost wild for more. “Jesus, Scully, I missed you,” I said, knowing it wasn’t anywhere near what I wanted to say but so overcome by emotions that I was at a loss, for once. “I missed you, and this, so much.”

“Yesssss,” she hissed, arching her back and I couldn’t resist; I leaned down and took one of her taut gumdrop nipples in my mouth. She cried out as I suckled and licked the tight nub, the hand behind me moving down my back, lightly scratching me and ratcheting up my eager arousal even more. God how I wanted to be buried deep in her once again after so long, yet I didn't want this to be over too soon. 

If that was the case I knew that I had to get her hand off of my dick; she was now stroking up and down with just enough pressure to drive me mad and make me come in a very short time if it wasn’t stopped. And then I knew what I wanted next.

* * *

Mulder really did have the magic touch when it came to me. When he began sucking on my nipple, swirling his tongue around it and rubbing it over the top, I thought I would come right then and there. But then he stopped, pulling away and letting go of both my breast and taking his fingers out. “Mulder, no!” I cried, trying to hang on as he scooted back.

“No worries, Scully, I’m not stopping,” he breathed, scooting down to the end of the bed and settling down cross-legged in the vee of my thighs, hooking my open legs over his folded ones. Then he took two fingers and inserted them inside me again, going in and out slowly to start, his other hand holding my hip. He was looking down and watching as he finger-fucked me, and I felt like I would melt into a hot little puddle on the bleach-smelling sheets when I looked down and saw him. His face was almost in a grimace from arousal, lower lip slack and slick. He glanced up at me and said, “This good, Scully? More?”

I could only nod, my moans and cries growing as he took his other hand and began to rub lightly around my swollen clit with his thumb, bringing up moisture from my vagina and lifting the hood while the other fingers sped up without being too rough, just the way I liked it. Knowing that he was seeing me sprawled naked on the bed in the unforgiving morning light and was still aroused was helping take me to the peak even faster, and had I had the presence of mind I might have laughed at how I’d been worried that he wouldn’t find my post-baby body attractive. But I was too far gone for that thought to do more than vaguely cross the back of my mind as I watched him watch himself finger me to orgasm.

“I had forgotten how soft and amazing your body is, how good you smell, how wet you get for me,” said, eyes still on what his fingers were doing between my legs as I bucked beneath his practiced touch. “Come on, baby, come for me, Scully. God, look at how wet you are, listen to what I’m doing to you. Let it go, let me do this for you so I can fuck you silly.”

Oh yeah, that did it. As I felt the wave coming I grabbed my nipples and twisted them just enough to finish the push over the top, crying out his name as my inner muscles spasmed around his moving fingers. The orgasm rolled over me like a magnificent freight train, so much more powerful than what I did to myself that it was barely even comparable. My back arched and I froze for what seemed like forever but was probably just moments as the sensation surged through me, toes curled against his hips, then I melted into a surfeited puddle on the bedclothes, shaking with aftershocks, my heart pounding in my ears but not so much that I couldn’t hear his husky voice.

“Oh, Jesus, Scully. Fuck. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen, you are so hot,” Mulder said, moving around. I was too out of it to even see what he was doing, though I did moan as he gently removed his fingers from inside me. “Now I’m gonna fuck us both onto another plane of existence.”

* * *  
I was so aroused from watching Scully come that I was almost afraid to move, and I knew that if either of us touched my dick it was over. So instead of diving into her cock-first like I wanted to, I flipped her over onto her hands and knees and leaned over to lick her from clit to the end of her vagina. She let out a wailing moan and dropped her head into the rumpled sheets between her crossed arms then slurred, “God, Mulderrrr, can’t take much—oh, Jesus!—more.”

I had hoped that by slowing things down it would lessen my desperation, but just the sight of her lovely, flawlessly pale ass raised in the air made me groan with desire never mind the rich, musky taste of her arousal. I figured that if I was going to embarrass myself by coming in less than five seconds, well, I may as well just put us both out of our misery. “You gonna come again when I get my cock inside you?” I asked desperately as I rested a hand on her tailbone while I got my legs under me, kneeling behind her. “Want me to fuck you hard and fast?”

“I want whatever you do,” she said. “God, I missed you, I missed this, so much, Mulder.”

That did it; I couldn’t hold back anymore even had I wanted to. I looked down and lined up, but even though her lips were wet I couldn’t seem to get inside her as I tried to push in. I hadn’t had any trouble getting my fingers into her vagina but my dick, so much bigger around, wasn’t going any further than just between her lips. “Mmmn, Scully, baby, you’re so tight,” I told her, stroking her taut back soothingly with my other hand. “Relax, relax, let me take you to the stars.”

She moaned long and low and I thrust my hips firmly towards her again, but though she was almost drippingly wet, my cockhead was stopped by her flesh which was closed against me where it should have been open. I was baffled and beginning to be a little worried, and didn’t want to try and force my way in. This had never happened before. We’d had sex in many positions before my disappearance—including this one, which had been a favorite of us both especially when we could watch in a mirror. 

“What’s wrong, Mulder?” she said, wriggling her ass. My erection was starting to droop and I knew I had to do something, fast. The good news was that I was no longer hanging on the edge, but the fact that I was going soft was so not good. I knew that if I began to worry about my performance that it would only get worse, and I had been doing pretty good so far despite my earlier uncertainty. 

“Roll over, I want to see you,” I said, taking ahold of her hips and gently steering her to lay on her back the right way of the bed; somehow we’d ended up crossways. Then I moved up to kiss her, my hands on either side of her head and my knees between her parted legs, and once I was done with her soft mouth I began to kiss down her body. Her hands flew over me, caressing the contours of my body as far as she could reach. I took a moment and spent some quality time with her tits, which firmed me right back up, and then took one of her hands off of my hip and guided it to my cock as I raised my head. “Guide me into you,” I told her, looking down into her exquisite face. “Take me home, the only home I ever want to be in again for the rest of my life.”

“Where I need you,” she agreed in a whisper, and I groaned as she wrapped her hand around me and brought me to her entrance. 

***

It wasn’t until I felt Mulder pushing against me the second time that I realized what was happening. I was tightening up my vaginal muscles—doing Keigels—to keep my insides firm but apparently what it was doing was preventing his entry! I took a deep breath and made myself relax, and he slid inside so swiftly and easily that he trapped my hand between our bodies. This, I remembered hazily, was exactly how it had been before he’d been abducted. There were no looseness problems here—he still fit inside me like we had been made for each other. Hand in glove.

We both cried out as he thrust deeply into me, and I arched my back so that more of my body rubbed against his, then got my hand loose and tugged him down on me with my arms around his shoulders. “Grab my ass,” I breathed, wanting his full weight on me, holding me down, anchoring me to Earth. He knew what I wanted and didn’t hesitate, pushing himself back a little then reaching down with both hands to grab my cheeks and tilt my hips up to him. I had absolutely no control like this; his full weight rested on me from hip to chest but he wasn’t too heavy and it was erotic as hell. He began to stroke in and out shallowly, his long cock only going about halfway out before sliding back in while his chest rubbed against my nipples, and it was exquisite. I couldn’t come like this, I knew, but the climb there was glorious. 

Mulder licked and sucked on my neck and shoulder, groaning with effort while he rode me hard and fast, fucking me into another plane of existence like he had promised. He made it clear how much he wanted me and I felt like the most desirable woman in the universe, ratcheting up my arousal even more. There was nothing more in my world than this man making love to me with all the power of his muscular body, mine accepting and welcoming him in return.

Then, without warning, he withdrew and swiftly flipped me over again. “Gotta have you like this, been dreaming about doing you from behind,” he growled as his warm body draped over my back. I struggled to my hands and knees and let out a long, gasping moan as he slid into me again, warmly welcomed back to where he’d been only moments before just from a different angle. And this angle was awesome; he braced his arms behind mine and with the first thrust, I was almost there again as the ridge of his cock rasped against the walls of my vagina, stimulating my G-spot. His penis was so long that he bumped my cervix, but it was far from painful as he moved faster and grew more powerful in his thrusts. 

“Oh, God, Scully, oh fuuuuck,” he cried out, and I felt his body spasming behind me, his hips slapping against my ass staccato. Knowing that he was coming inside me finished my impetus over the edge and I pushed back against him as the pulsing swept over and through me. Next thing I knew he was shuddering on my back, panting, “Oh my god that was intense, feeling you squeeze me when I was still coming.”

I hummed agreement, ready to sink down into the bedding and just collapse, but he tumbled us both sideways without leaving my body despite the fact that he was already softening. He curled himself around me, which I loved because it made me feel so secure and protected—though I’d never let on to that—and sighed in my ear with contentment. It was music to me, knowing that he was safe and with me, at last.

***  
We both dozed for a time, there being no rush for us to get up and moving. I could have stayed in bed with her all day like we used to do when we first got together, seeing how often we could get me aroused and ready for action again, but I knew it wasn’t to be. No matter what else, we eventually had to leave this room and go on the run again since They were still after us. But for now, for this short time, we lay curled together and completely sated. I loved to wrap myself around her, feeling that I was keeping her safe and protected, though I’d never let on to her that that was what I was doing or risk a major Scully ass-kicking. 

“Mmmmn, I don’t want to move but I am star-ving,” Scully said softly, then rolled onto her back and stretched. “Want to share a quick shower and then go have breakfast?”

I glanced over at the clock. “Brunch is more like it but yeah, sounds like a plan,” I agreed, reluctantly letting go of her. We each rolled off a side of the bed and I tossed her robe to her, heading into the bathroom to start the water.

Later we were dressed, standing by the doorway ready to leave, when Scully stopped me with a hand on my arm. “Mulder… before anything else I want you to know that no matter what else happens, whatever comes our way, I will never be anywhere but by your side—that I don’t want to be anywhere but with you,” she said in a quiet, determined voice. “Promise me here, now, that you won’t leave me in some misguided attempt to protect me.”

I gazed down at her, feeling my brows raise. “You got it. The thought never occurred to me,” I said honestly. “We’re on this ride together from now on, Scully, and I won’t go it alone ever again.”

“Good.” She nodded once, eyeing me sharply, then relaxed and smiled up at me.

“All right then. We’ve had sleep, sex, and a shower. Now sustenance.” Grinning down at her, I opened the door onto a bright, sunshiny day--in more ways than one no matter what else happened from here on out.

finis


End file.
